


I'm staying up all night hoping (Hitting my head against the wall)

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, even though this episode was amazing, i needed more peraltiago, pure fluff, season 4 spoilers ahead!, set right in between the last Peraltiago moment of 4x03 and the tag at the end, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He’ll be back in the Nine-Nine soon enough and you guys can go back to making heart eyes at each other while Boyle makes heart eyes at you two,” Rosa says, reassuringly. “That’ll be-” Amy tries to be perky but then it falls flat, “Uncomfortable.”+Amy sees Jake after his blood transfusion fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write this so this is probably a mess but i hope you enjoy!

Amy sighs to herself as she watches the ambulance speed off to the hospital to “fix his blood” as Jake kept calling it.

“Super romantic stuff,” Rosa says sarcastically, obviously done reading the letter.

Amy exhales, “I probably shouldn’t have punched him when I first saw him, huh?”

“Eh. Adrian and I are constantly beating each other up. Makes the sex super hot,” Rosa says with a lewd eyebrow raise.

“Okay,” Amy shirks back, uncomfortable. Rosa laughs and nudges her.

“He’ll be back in the Nine-Nine soon enough and you guys can go back to making heart eyes at each other while Boyle makes heart eyes at you two,” She says, reassuringly.

“That’ll be-” Amy tries to be perky but then it falls flat, “Uncomfortable.”

Rosa exhales sharply and says, “Listen, you two... Ugh you’re going to make me say emotional shit so I hope you’re happy but you guys are a solid couple. Like, when I broke up with Marcus and thought love was dead and burned a bunch of Valentine’s Day decorations-”

“Um, _wow_ -”

“Don’t worry, it was safe. And after everything felt dead and pointless, I would look to you and Jake. You guys have seen each other at your worsts and you love each other. It’s even obvious to Hitchcock and Scully. You guys, together, it gave me hope. And ugh okay, I'm done now. I'm gonna go see if they’ll let me punch Figgis before they take him into FBI custody,” With that, Rosa stalks off.

Amy, at first, is a bit too floored to react. After a moment, she smiles to herself and gets herself back into that crowded, smelly minivan to drive to the hospital.

+

“It was just a minor impalement,” Holt is telling her as she waits for Jake to be done with the doctors. “I should be able to command the Nine-Nine in a few more days.”

“We said ‘weeks,’ bub,” The nurse says, chewing gum- oh wait, that’s tobacco. God, Florida is awful.

“We’ll be happy to have you back, Captain Holt,” Amy says. _Just be chill be calm you can do this, Amy_ \- “I missed having you boss us around.” _Why do I bother talking?_

“I missed bossing you around, Santiago,” He says, with a small smile. Amy grins. “Shouldn’t you be looked at? I heard Peralta hit you with a basketball, you might have concurred a concussion.”

“I’m okay, I know how to treat it myself, honestly these people scare me-”

“Excuse me, Latin person,” The Tobacco Nurse says and both Amy and Holt recoil.

“Oh my,” Holt says under his breath.

“That loud boy with the Jewish nose is asking for you,” She jerks her thumb to another direction. “Room 214.”

“Okay, thank you,” Amy says then turns to Holt. “Feel better.”

“I already feel fantastic.”

So, in fear of being embarrassing, Amy leaves him be.

+

“Ames!” Jake says with a loopy grin on his face as she walks into his hospital room. “Quick, what should your Floridian name be?”

“I- what?”

“I’m Larry Sherbert. Larry because the Lobster and Sherbert because one time we ate sherbert then made out for like twenty minutes in Central Park. Do you remember, Amy?”

“I do, Jake. Um, what are you on there?” Amy asks. Seriously, he looks worse than some drug addicts she has to take into the station.

“Well they just threw like seven vicodin at me so I took a half of one,” Jake says. “This stuff is POWERFUL! I feel like I can fly,” He scrunches his face like he’s exerting himself, then flops back onto the hospital bed. “I can’t fly, Ames.”

She sits at the edge of his hospital bed and in a soft voice, she says, “I’d be Dora McClane.”

He looks confused so she elaborates, a bit awkwardly because she thought this would be a good idea, “I’d be Dora, after the name you gave me trying to take down that drug dealer. And McClane, after the hero in _Die Hard_.”

“I love _Die Hard_!” He says, excitedly.

“I know, Jake.” She looks down to see many texts from Terry, Rosa, Gina and even Charles telling her they have to head back, CJ found out about their Florida trip.

“I love you, Ames,” He says, not as excitedly but even more earnestly and her heart feels so full in this ridiculous moment.

“I love you too, Jake. I need to head back to New York, but I’ll see you there, Detective,” She says, going for the door.

“I’m a detective?!”

“Go to bed, dude,” She orders him.

“Bye Dora,” He waves, and so Amy leaves him in Florida.

But at least he’s coming back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you all liked the episode as much as I did (which is So Much)


End file.
